The campfire
by Gweeythegreat
Summary: I wrote another story, it continues from Cleaning the closet! Sherrily, Raven ,Haven are my ocs And Mazora belongs to KadajisMybestfriendforever:D The final fantasy characters belong to Square Enix! okay :)


The Campfire

It was dark and cold beautiful night, the stars in the wondrous sky fills the darkness with light, as the moon lightens the earth, with love and embrace. A small campfire was held in the ''Forgotten city'', where the trees glow with beauty and wonder. Who was all there at the campfire were Cloud, Haven and Sherrily. The tree of them were warming up near the fire and eating cones with marshmallows what Sherrily made. Cloud doesn't mind her cooking it's just that, Haven is too picky with his food that grown up spoiled. ''ugh, this marshmallow is too melted; my cone is too crunchy, it's too hot. The maids back home can cook something way better than you.'' Sherrily turn her sight to the little man and angrily stated. ''Well, Haven I'm not your maid, and don't forget, you're eating what I cooked. You better eat it or else…'' The little man stood up, holding the cone marshmallow in his right hand, than thrown it in the fire in front of her face like nothing happen. ''I guess there's no need too.'' Haven said cleaning his hand right after he thrown the cone marshmallow in the red flames. ''you little insect! I'm not gonna cook anything for you again!'' Cloud just sat there; looking gloomy as usual watching the two idiots have another stupid childish argument as always, until he interrupted. ''Sherrily, that was good.'' Cloud said softly. As the two idiots comment in the same time, ''Huh? What?'' They watch Cloud got up and walked towards his black motorcycle then got on. '' (sigh) Never mind…'' Sherrily push Haven out of her way, making the little man fell on his butt. ''Ough! Hey, watch it! I'm not done talking to you! Don't annoy me!'' Haven shouted in the background while Sherrily walked towards Cloud.

Sherrily laid her hands on Cloud's muscular shoulders, than began messing up his hair. ''Hey cloudy, your leaving so soon, stay longer, were about tell scary stories! Haven here is gonna scream like a girl!" " What the hell you're saying? Scary stories? You don't believe in ghosts!? And besides, I don't scream like a girl!'' Haven shouted in the back ground, getting up and wiping the dirt off himself. ''Oh shut up get off my case! You do indeed scream like a girl! '' Cloud stared at childish woman with a plain look on his face as he fixed his hair, and then put on his black shade goggles. Cloud spoke in low tone so Haven wouldn't hear anything. '' You know, both of you act like siblings.'' The engine roared like a tiger that startles the night. She placed her arms behind her back, than backed away from the loud motorcycle as Cloud spoke to her again. ''Sherrily, thanks for fixing my bike the other day.'' Sherrily let out a small chuckle and smiled. Letting Cloud know that she accepted his thanks. ''Anytime, Don't be a stranger.'' Cloud nodded then drives off and disappeared into the dark night.

The moon and the stars still lightens the wondrous sky, when Sherrily return to her seat, she held out both of her hands close to the fire, trying to keep herself warm from being cold; then she started the conversation. ''You think Vincent will notice us?'' Sherrily asked. Haven gave Sherrily a grumpy look and answered the woman's question ''No, why?'' ''What Raven told me that Vincent likes hanging around here, so….'' ''So, what?'' Haven said in a curious tone as he got up. ''Well, Vincent and your sister may have been hanging around here together lately.'' The little man's hands clench, his ears turn red, he was really pissed off. Haven throws his arms in the air like a man mad shouting and stomping, calling Vincent out of the darkness, Sherrily was laughing a little, but it seems like Haven taken this quite serious. ''Okay, okay, calm down; don't let the wolves hear you.'' ''Don't tell me what to do woman, Raven has been hanging around with this vampire!?'' Sherrily look at Haven in a shock and tried to explain everything to him. ''It's not what you think you idiot; they're not involved in a romantic relationship! I reassure you they're just friends. Besides, Vincent not a vampire, plus, I don't know what heck he is. And you should…'' The hot-headed moron keeps cutting off Sherrily's sentences, as she tried to reason with him. ''I don't care what s he is!'' ''Haven! Don't make me call Tifa or Mazora!'' ''No, no, no, no, no! I don't care them!'' Haven shouted from the bottom of his lunges, maybe the whole world heard him. Sherrily lost her patient and got up from her seat then began to struggle Haven to calm him down before Vincent comes out of nowhere.

''Will you shut up before you wake up a pack of wolves, you dumb ass! '' A deep handsome voice appeared out of the darkness that startled Sherrily and Haven. ''There's no wolves here. ''The voice stated from the darkness. Haven jumped on to Sherrily like a cat, wraps his arms around her neck, and screamed like a girl. ''AAHH! '' Sherrily stared at Haven with annoyance written on her face. Earlier he was being all tough guy mode and now turns into a pussy cat mode after hearing a voice that startles him. Sherrily stood in behind the campfire, but its hot flames still burns alive. ''Uh, Haven would you get off me?'' Sherrily said in annoyance tone. Suddenly a sound of bushes rustling as if someone is coming; Haven climbed off from Sherrily and stood beside her.

In the deeps of the darkness, a tall man with beautiful black long hair, and has crimson eyes, wears a red bandanna with his fringe emerging over it, and wears red cloak that resembles to Dracula. ''It's just Me.'' said Vincent. ''Oh Vinnie it's just you!'' Sherrily sighed with relief, placed one hand on her chest and other resting on her hips. Haven kept glaring at the six feet tall man, and then approached towards him, stood in front of him, looking into his red eyes. Vincent looked down to see a short man standing before him. ''So Vincent, my sister and you, are you guys dating or something or what?'' Haven questioned Vincent. Sherrily let out a anguish groan and covers her face as he felt embarrassed. Vincent gave Haven a bizarre look and answered his question clearly. "I have no interest in your sister.'' The red figure gave him his answer than walked away from the angry Roosevelt. Haven felt annoyed and wanted to punch him, but Sherrily came and grab him by the shirt. ''Will you stop being a bug already, Vinnie just gave you his answer!'' ''Will you stop calling him that!'' Haven shouted. Trying to get away from the maiden's grip. ''Was Cloud here as well?'' Vincent asked. ''Yes, he just left a while ago, now it's just me and ''idiot'' here. If you want, you can join us if you like?'' ''There's no need.'' Vincent walked away from Sherrily and Haven, and then passes by the fire, seeing the color of his cape reflects the flame, like he has no attention of feeling warmth from the fire or cold of the night. Sherrily spoke up again as she saw Vincent walking further away from the campfire. ''where are you going?'' Her words made Vincent stop and stared back at the woman. '' Sorry, not telling you,'' ''Oh I understand, its men's business.'' The red figure vanishes from Sherrily's sight. Leaving the two alone at the campfire.

''Humph! Finally he's gone.'' Sherrily watched Haven return to his seat and sat down. Then she returned to her seat as well. Minutes later, Haven texted on his cellphone, then put it away in his pocket. ''Hey Sherrily, sorry for what I've said back there.'' ''It's alright, I'm sorry too, I'll still cook something for you as long you don't complain.'' The two laughed then lead back in their seats and stared at the stars in the sky. ''Hey Sherrily, you think Heaven real?'' Sherrily didn't quite catch what he said, but she tried her best to something related to his question. ''uh, yeah, Heaven real, all souls go there. Well not the bad ones. Why you ask?'' ''Because, my mother died giving birth to me and my sister, and I wondered if she's angel up there. My sister and I, we always look outside our window, and stared at the sky, hoping to see our mother in the clouds. What about you? You have loved ones that passed away?'' Haven asked Sherrily a question that she doesn't want to answer, but she returned her sight to the stars, and then began to answer his question anyway. She has to take risks. ''Yeah. I have loved ones too, I grown up with two boys though. First, the other was a friend, second the other one I was fall in love with.'' ''what's they're names?'' Haven asked. ''There names are Genesis and Angeal.'' ''How did you met them?'' Sherrily felt like an idiot talking about her past, but she doesn't mind explaining every detail to Haven. ''Well I met them when I first moved to Banora Village. I always hang out with them, my mother wanted me to play ''tea party'' with the neighbor's daughters, but I don't quite find that fun at all. My dad, he doesn't mind me hanging out with boys. Dad is always there to pick me up when I fall.'' Another question came from Haven as he got up and stares at the stars with Sherrily. ''Your dad, he sounds like a real good man.'' ''I know, a man my mother fall in love with.'' ''I wish my father was like that.'' Sherrily turn her sight to Haven and gave him a numb look mix with questions that she wanted to ask him. ''Are you and your dad arguing?'' ''No, it's just that, Raven doesn't talk to father.'' ''Why?'' Sherrily asked. ''Well, back then, our father didn't really pay attention to us; he was always busy in his office, having meetings with other companies talking about Mateia. Most likely our nanny has been taking care of us since we were 2 years old.'' ''Sherrily watched Haven got up from his seat and walked two feet away from her, he put both of his hands in his pockets, then continued his story. ''One day, we came home from school, we usually show our stuff to the nanny instead of our father, but Raven wanted to show him something very special she drew in class. She was so eager show father, but unfortunately, she bothered him on a bad time….''

FLASHBACK

''Daddy!'' Raven open the door, then came in, walking, hiding her picture behind her back, as she pulled on her father's sleeve. ''Daddy! Look what I've drew!'' Her father looked down to see his child happy as ever, but he seems to be very busy and tried to keep track of load of papers. ''Sweetie, daddy's working, go play with your brother.'' ''..But daddy I wanted to show the picture I drew!'' Raven began whine as she kept pulling on her father's sleeve more. ''Raven, daddy can't focus on you right now.'' ''Daddy why?'' The Roosevelt's father lost his temper and yelled at his child. ''Raven! Don't you see I'm busy here? I don't need this right now!'' The little girl was in shock, her smile faded away; her eyes began to water up. She drops the picture and ran out the door crying down the hallways. Haven came rushing to the office and saw their father sitting on his chair, and had his head down. Haven picked up the picture and placed it on the desk then. Before exiting the room, Haven look at his father and said. ''Where were you when we needed you dad.'' The small child closed the door and went off searching for his twin sister.

END OF FLASHBACK

''It ended like that, Raven never spoken to father ever since...'' Haven sat back down, rubbing his hands then held them close to the warmth of the fire, trying to keep warm.

''That's explains why she's like that.'' ''Well, it' not her fault, it father's fault actually.'' Sherrily and Haven look up and seen a shooting star, it flew across the night sky. ''I wish Heaven has visiting hours, so I can see them again.'' ''Me too!'' Haven said. Sherrily and Haven packed their stuff, then they drive off and left the Forgotten City, they went back home.

Yay! :D


End file.
